An Illogical Climax
by XxPonyPopperxX
Summary: Twilight finds a book on the night of Fluttershy's birthday and it turns the Mane Six evil and full of themsevles. The CMC (Cutie Mark Crusaders) have to find a way to turn their sisters and sister's friends back to normal. But how will they? (Sorry If There Are Some Spelling Mistakes)
1. The Present

Twilight sighed. "Thanks for helping me clean the library."

"No problem Twilight!" Spike said happily.

Now, the library took long to clean and Spike got really tired and slept on one of the books.

"SPIKE! Wake up!" Twilight said, stressed out, "I need to hurry! It's Fluttershy's birthday today!"

"O-Oh. WAIT, It's Fluttershy's birthday?" Then he laughed inconspicuously, "I-I mean I knew it was her birthday!"

"O...K..." Twilight said, using her magic to levitate the book Spike was sleeping on and some other books and put them in the right places.

After finishing the job, Twilight left the castle imediantly, almost forgetting to take Spike.

The two of them soon made it to Fluttershy's cottage. Inside the cottage, there was a small yellow pony with a pink mane sitting on her couch.

"Hey Fluttershy!" Twilight and Spike said.

"Where are the others?" Spike questioned.

"Oh, they all will be coming soon." Fluttershy said.

After a few minutes all of Twilight's friends came through the door.

"Howday Twi!" Applejack said putting a hoof 'round Twilight's back.

Rainbow Dash went over to Fluttershy and said, "Hey, me and the others have planned something for your special day!"

Pinkie Pie shouted, "It's in SugarCube Corner! It's a..."

Rarity put her hoof in Pinkie's mouth, "Pinkie, darling, we need this to be a surprise for her. We can't tell her that the surprise is a..."

Rainbow put her hoof in Rarity's mouth and sighed. "Let's go to SugarCube Corner before these two blurt out what the surprise is!"

At SugarCube Corner, there was a huge present.

"Open it. Open it! OPEN IT!" Pinkie said excitedly.

"We hope you like it!" Twilight said with a smile.

Fluttershy flew up to the top of the present and undid the bow which opened the present.

Fluttershy gasped...but it was not a happy gasp.

"Discord?" Fluttershy said sadly.

"It's a stone statue of Discord!" Pinkie said. "Don't worry. It's not the real one!"

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash said, "We would need the elements to do that. We gave those old things away ages ago!"

"Oh," Fluttershy said with a slight smile on her face, "Thanks everypony."

"You're WELCOME!" Pinkie said, bouncing up and down.

"And you all welcome to stay at mine for the night! All of you!" Twilight said.

Her friends cheered and hoof-bumped.

"Wait..." Fluttershy interrupted, "How do I get this home?"

"Oh, yeah..." Twilight said.


	2. SLEEPOVER TIME!

Rarity and Twilight used their magic to teleport the statue outside and all of the ponies pushed it all the way to Fluttershy's cottage.

All the ponies, except Rainbow Dash and Applejack were exhausted.

"Come on everypony! Lets get to Twilight's and you can all rest there," Rainbow Dash said.

Soon the ponies and Spike made it back from Fluttershy's; they were all exhausted expect Rainbow.

"Heh, I not tired at all!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Said the pony WITH WINGS!" Applejack said, annoyed, "I think y'all should hit the hay."

"Ooooo!" said Pinkie, "SLEEPOVER PARTY!"

Rainbow Dash walked to the corner of the room, "TWILIGHT! I FOUND A BOOK!"

"Looks like we missed one," Twilight said, "Wait, I have never seen this one the shelves before."

Twilight opened the book and all of her friends crowded around it. Spike had gone to get blankets and pillows for the sleepover. The pillows and blankets were in Twilight's room.

Twilight and her friends started reading the book at the same time:

 _Developing into a powerful pony is not as hard as you think_ ;

 _Becoming the powerful pony in a blink,_

 _Look at your yourself: you little goody four-hooves;_

 _It's time for you to make your moves._

In a flash, a red-y, black-y smoke thingy rose out of the book, into the sky.

Still looking at the book, Twilight's friends were chatting:

"Lame," Rainbow Dash said.

"This is no fun," Pinkie said.

The smoke flew up and spilt into SIX pieces. One piece went into Twilight's horn. One piece went into Rarity's horn and for the rest of the ponies, in their head.


	3. It HURTS!

All the ponies heads were hurting badly.

Rainbow Dash was shaking her head furiously to try and get the pain to go away.

The pain did not go.

"Twilight!" Pinkie Pie said, "What is going on? My head hurts."

More time went past, the more the pain was hurting.

Fluttershy was terrified. No-pony could think straight.

"IT'S HURTING!" Applejack said, quite upset.

Twilight said, "I-I don't know what's happening. I-It..."

Twilight fell on the ground unconscious. Everypony gasped.

Soon everypony was unconscious in the room.

While Twilight was sleeping she mumbled, "All the books...the knowledge..."

Rainbow was sleeping and said, "I feel the need for speed!"

Rarity said, "Error-free, no one finer..."

Applejack said, "The greatest, juicest apples in Equestria!"

Fluttershy said, "Don't worry my little critters...I will protect you."

And Pinkie was just laughing.

Spike soon came in with all the blankets and stuff.

"Ummm...everypony?" Spike said quietly, "Hmmm...They are all probably sleeping after pushing that huge statue almost halfway across Ponyville."

Spike dropped the bedding and slept on it.

* * *

In the morning, all the ponies had left and Spike was still in the castle...sleeping.

He was starting to wake up.

"Where's everypony?" Spike said.

He searched everywhere in the castle and could not find them. So he left the castle to find them.

Soon he found Sweetie Belle and went to her to see if see knew where the Mane 6 was.

"Sweetie Belle!" Spike said happily, "What are you doing here? It's only 8:00."

"I'm looking for my sister!" She said, "She was supposed to back from her sleepover over 30 minutes ago.

"Spike said quietly, "I wonder where they all are..."


	4. The Declare

"So are you sure you don't know where they are?" Spike said.

"I guess so," Sweetie Belle said, "Oh...Hi Applebloom!"

Applebloom had a small rickshaw filled with bright red apples.

"Sweetie Belle, Spike!" Applebloom said, "Nice seeing you here!"

"What's with that rickshaw and apples?" Sweetie Belle said.

Applebloom answered, "Well...um...Applejack told me to..."

A huge boom shook the ground and the cart and apples fell on the ground.

"What was that?" Spike said, as the sky lit up with rainbow colors.

"A sonic rainboom!" Applebloom and Sweetie Belle said together.

Out of no-where, Applejack and all her employees walked towards the trio and by just looking at Applejack's face you knew she was angry.

"Ummm...the rainboom knocked over the cart, ma'am..." Applebloom said, quite scared.

"Ma'am?" Sweetie Belle and Spike said at the same time.

"...but I'm fortunately O-K!" Applebloom said.

"I ain't worrying about _you._ I'm worrying about my apples! Do you know how many reductions I've lost! This is a bad situation and YOU are going to pay. Actually, YOU are going to pay double for wasting my time!" Applejack said, "YOU are the worst employee ever!"

"I'm not your 'employee'. I'm your sister; your family." Applebloom said, depressed.

"There IS no family in business, is there?" Applejack said, turning her back to her sister and walking back to Sweet Apple Acres.

"What's gotten into her?" Spike said.

"Yeah!" Sweetie Belle said, "She seems...um... _mean._ "

"No...she's O-K," Applebloom said, "She started this new business about...2 hours ago and she's..."

Out of no-where a loud and vehement voice came out of the castle.

"Attention, ponies of Ponyville, I, Twilight Sparkle, am nominating myself as Empress of Ponyville. As the most cleverest and intelligent pony in Equestria, it is the only LOGICAL program of process. I also promise a harsh and bitter, but fair and decent rule."

"Something's wrong," Spike said, "We need to find the others, quick!"

"Applejack's is without a doubt going to fire me after this!"

A familar voice said, "How dare she go and rule Ponyville! The sumgness of that pony, thinking she could rule. When it should be me...Rarity..."


	5. THAT'S MY TREE!

"There is no-one finer, or with finer finery. And that _Twilight_ with her three-year-old hairstyle in any way qualify her to rule. I will square her thinking. First I need to find the perfect outfit to do so." Rarity said, walking away.

"Something's mysterious is happening," Sweetie Belle said.

"You think?" Spike said.

Another boom shook the ground.

"Call it a hunch," Applebloom said.

"Lets find Fluttershy and Pinkie," Spike said.

"And me and Sweetie Belle can go and find Scootaloo!" Applebloom said.

* * *

In the treehouse Spike and all three of the Cutie Mark Crusaders were talking:

"So Spike couldn't find Pinkie or Fluttershy?" Scootaloo said.

"No, but RAINBOW DASH was making all those cool sonic rainbooms!" Sweetie Belle said.

"So what's going on with those 4?" Scootaloo said.

"They were acting weird since that sleepover," Spike said.

"Did you see anything happen there?" Applebloom said.

"No, I was getting blankets and pillows," Spike said, "But while I was in Twilight's room getting them, I heard them talk about a book."

"Uhh...huh..." Scootaloo said, "Anything else?"

"Yes!" Spike said, "While I was half-asleep I heard them mumble in their sleep. But I couldn't perceive what some of them said. I slept close close to Applejack and I think she said something about 'having the best apples in Equestria.'"

"MAYBE THE _BOOK_ CHANGED THEM!" Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo said.

"Do you think you know how to change them back?" Applebloom said.

"I don't know. But I know who will know! PRINCESS CELESTIA AND LUNA!" Spike said, writing a letter to the Princess'.

* * *

"Something has transformed the Mane 6 into their darker inherit characteristics!" Princess Celestia said.

"What malign magic would do such a thing?" Luna said.

"I-I don't know," Princess Celestia said, "But I think YOU will be able to find out."

"Me?" Luna said, "Is that tactical?"

"Well you are the Princess of the _NIGHT_ and dark magic is your...um...thing," Princess Celestia said.

"I see your crux," Luna said, getting off her throne all flying off the balcony, "I'll get to Ponyville as soon as possible!"

"Farewell, my sister..." Princess Celestia said.

* * *

"I think Twilght is the source of terror," Scootaloo said.

"Rarity was quite angry that Twilight was trying to rule Equestria, I think she's the threat," Applebloom said.

The tree started shaking furiously.

"Another rainboom?" Scootaloo said.

"An earthquake?" Applebloom said.

"A treequake?" Sweetie Belle said.

Spike looked out of the window.

"Applejack?!" Spike said.

Applejack was banging and bucking the tree.

"What are you doing here?" Applebloom said.

"This here tree is a primary piece of real estate." Applejack said, still bucking the tree.

"But you gave it to us!" Sweetie Belle said, upset.

"Well I'm a'takin' it back!" Applejack said.

"I could get a lot more money without this here tree," Applejack said, "If you didn't worry about this stupid treehouse we could have...wait...why are you not complain' anymore?"


	6. Princess Luna to the rescue!

Spike and the CMC ran down the steps of the treehouse and ran towards the entrance of Sweet Apple Acres.

"Wait, where are you going?" Applejack said.

"I thought you wanted us to go!" Applebloom said, still running.

"I wanted you you to leave the treehouse, not the farm!" Applejack said, "You four are going to work for me!"

"I don't remember signing a commitment!" Scootaloo said.

"It a indirect lingual compliance!" Applejack said.

"Is it me or is she making less sense?" Sweetie Belle said.

"She's getting faster!" Applebloom said.

"Wait...PRINCESS LUNA!" Spike said, pointing and walking towards the contour at the entrance, "Come on you three!"

"Hello, my little ponies, my sister has told me to come in your hour of need." Luna said, "Applejack and I meed to talk."

Applejack tried to make one's escape, but Princess Luna used her magic to draw Applejack closer to her.

"I can see lots of dark magic in you, Applejack, I can sense it."

"What are you talking about?" Applejack said, "I'm perfectly fine!"

"Maybe can I draw the dark magic out of her!" Luna said.

Luna drew the magic out of Applejack but the magic just went back in.

"Excuse me, but can I talk know?" Applejack said, "I'm not the 'goody-four-hooves Applejack' I'm the 'better Applejack'; the 'cleverer Applejack' and I think the clever thing to do in this sort of situation is RUN!"

Applejack ran as fast as she could out of Sweet Apple Acres.

"She's getting away!" Applebloom said.

"Lets let her go," Luna said, "Right, lets talk about how this all came to be."

"So last night we had a sleepover and I went to get blankets and stuff," Spike said.

"Yeah, yeah...JUST GET TO THE POINT!" Scootaloo said.

"Right...I heard them talk about a book or something." Spike said.

"Ok," Luna said, "Do you think that the book changed them?"

"Yeah, and the book made Applejack greedy and made Twilight the Empress of Ponyvillie!" Sweetie Belle said.

"And Rarity said she wanted to rule Ponyville!" Scootaloo said.

"And Rainbow Dash..."

Another boom shook the ground.

"Well...that!" Applebloom said.

Spike said, "I think the CMC should go and find where Fluttershy and Pinkie are,"

"We will check in the Everfree Forest," Applebloom said.

"And I'll...um...stay with Princess Luna!" Spike said, quite afraid to enter the Everfree Forest, "And while you are there you can look for Zecora. She's good with strange magic!"

"Right," Luna said, "I hope you return safely."

"Bye!" said the CMC, walking out of Sweet Apple Acres and walking into the Everfree.

While they were in the Everfree, there were birds, deer, rabbits, ect. They all had red eyes.

The CMC looked around in fear; they were scared if any of the animals tried to attack them.

In their path, was a familar yellow pony, she said, "We seem to have...intruders..."

As she said that a hummingbird flew out of the Everfree in fear, she wasn't hypnotised like the other animals were.

In SugarCube Corner, Pinkie was sitting down in a chair with all the lighs off, she was creepily laughing in the chair...


	7. RUUUUUUNNNN!

_**Lets go back to the time where Spike was still sleeping.**_

* * *

"No. No! NO!" Twilght said, "Not enough knowledge!"

"I have all these books but they are not enough!" she said, "I need another way to secure my place as the most cleverset pony in Equestria and rule over these not-so-clever ponies!"

"My, poines won't need to think, because I'll do all the thinking for them! Because I always make right choises!" she said.

"I need to make some sort of gizmo to be able to be get more knowledge!" she said, "It's good that I am the cleverest pony, I can easily make one!"

Twilight used her magic make a machine that did so.

"Now I just need to put this part of the tube here on my head and the other on a different ponies head to be able to take their IQ!" she said.

"Twilight! Where are you!?" Spike shouted from downstairs.

"Ugh," Twilight said, "I'll ignore him,"

"Right, lets try this!"

Twilight left the castle to try her machine.

* * *

 ** _Now..._**

"I think we should run..." Scootaloo said, "Lets go!"

The CMC ran as fast as they could, running away from the animals.

"Come on! Lets get to Zecora's!" Applebloom said.

"I'm running as fast as I can!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Do you really think Zecora can fix this?" Scootaloo said.

"Well, Spike thinks so and it's our only way!" Applebloom said.

"Don't let them get away!" Fluttershy said.

"We should almost be there!"

* * *

 _ **Now...(but in Ponyville)**_

"Look!" Lyra said, "A new show is happening in the theatre! Lets go and check it out, Bon Bon!"

"Sure...sure...yeah let's go," Bon Bon said, looking backwards, "Have you realized that Twilight is having a rampage through the town..."

Twilght was approaching the trio and in no time at all, got the other side of the machine on Lyra's head.

"AHHH!" she shouted.

The machine works by taking all the intelligence through a tube and goes into Twilight head.

It took only a few sevonds until Twilight fled with Lyra's IQ.

"Lyra?" Bon Bon said.

"Duh..." she said, falling on the floor, not moving.

"Still breathing," Bon Bon said, "I need some help! But, first, I want to see what's going on in the theatre!"


	8. Welcome to the Show

Bon Bon went into the theatue. Somehow all the doors were closing and locking them selves...

"Welcome to the show that never ends! Literally!" said a voice, "Come inside!"

"It's showtime!" Pinkie said, walking out from the stage curtains.

'Welcome, everypony! Don't try to leave! I've locked all the doors!" she said.

Pinkie said, "What an amazing audience you all are! I hope you..."

"O-K...yeah...GET ON WITH IT!" said a voice in the crowd.

"You are right to be eager because I've got some amazing comedy acts to show you! All preformed by ME!"

The audience groaned.

"I think I'd rather be outside and let Twilight take my IQ," Bon Bon said.

* * *

 _ **Outside...**_

"Twilight will not rule Ponville. WILL NOT!" Rarity said.

Rarity gasped.

"What! A flower hat store! Flowers hats were like so 5 MINUTES AGO! I need to end this."

Rarity used her magic to destroy the shop, as a purple dragon walked towards her.

"Princess Luna! I found her!" he said.

"SPIKE! ARE YOU RESPONSIBLE FOR ALL THESE...DISGUSTING HATS?" she said, really mad.

Spike didn't say anything.

* * *

 _ **At Zecora's...**_

"FINALLY! WE ARE HERE!" Applebloom said.

"Quick, go in!" Scootaloo said.

Applebloom opened the door and went in.

"Something has turned our sisters and sister's friends evil! We thought you could help us!" Applebloom said.

"I think we should go back to **town** and investigate what is going **down**." Zecora said.

"But first we have past Fluttershy's army." Sweetie Belle said, pushing the door closed.

But soon Sweetie Belle could not push anymore because the animals behind it pushed harder. The door flung open, leaving Sweetie Belle on the other side of the door.

"Quick, Sweetie Belle! Throw it!" Scootaloo said, backing away from the animals.

Sweetie Belle threw the smoke bomb and Fluttershy and her army of animals.

Fluttershy coughed and the the CMC and Zecora fled to Ponyville.

"They're getting away!" Fluttershy said.

"Oh, you did do your best to stop them and I'm grateful. They are a threat and tricky and I will not let them get away." Fluttershy said.


	9. Apple Juice?

"Come on! Nearly at Ponyville!" Applebloom said.

"We also need to think of a cure," Sweetie Belle said.

"APPLE JUICE!" Applebloom said, with a smile on her face.

No-pony said anything.

"Apple juice?" Scootaloo said.

"Yeah! My sister used to give me some when I was feeling down. And it's DELICIOUS!" Applebloom said.

"Go figure," Scootaloo said.

"I think we should give it a **try** to be able to help your friends and **Fluttershy**." Zecora said.

"We have got some at Sweet Apple Acres. But I think Applejack won't like it if we STEAL some." Sweetie Belle said.

"I have plenty of bits!" Scootaloo said.

"O-K! We will meet in Sweet Apple Acres in 30 minutes!" Applebloom said, "See y'all!"

* * *

"Princess Luna?" Spike said, "Help! Rarity does not look like she wants a lecture right now!

Princess Luna jumped in front of Spike and said, "I have been around for thousands of years, FASHION is seasonal!"

"Another reason I should be in charge!" Rarity said.

"Quick! Get out Spike! This is a problem only I can handle!" Luna said.

Spike fled and Luna uses her magic to make a laser and it hit Rarity.

* * *

 _ **20 minutes after that...**_

"Zecora!" Applebloom said, "I can see Princess Luna and Spike!"

"Oh, hello you 4, me and Spike were looking for the the Mane 6, but we have already found Rarity." Luna said.

"I'm not done with you, Luna!" Rarity said, charging up to the Princess.

A voice came out from the castle, "There will be no fighting in my kingdom!"

"What?" Rarity said, "Why, I oughta..."

Rarity charged to the castle, to go and ask Twilight to give her her kingdom.

* * *

 _ **At the edge of the Everfree Forest...**_

"Look at all the destruction, we will be able to cause more destruction!" Fluttershy said, "Lets get ready...for WAR!"


	10. Any Refreshments?

"We thought we could change them back with apple juice!" Applebloom said.

"O-K..." Princess Luna said.

"And here and the cartons!" Scootaloo said, "Lets try!"

"I'll disguise as Nightmare Moon so they will think I am evil." Luna said.

"All right!" Scootaloo said.

Princess Luna ran with Spike to Twilight's castle.

"Let's go and find Pinkie Pie first!" Applebloom said.

Zecora and the Cutie Mark Crusaders went into the theatre; the door was locked.

"Ugh.." Sweetie Belle said pushing the door, "It won't budge!"

"Great!" Scootaloo said, "How are we supposed to open it?"

"Wait, I think I saw a axe outside the theatre!" Applebloom said.

"Well, go and get it!" Sweetie Belle said.

Applebloom came back with a axe in her mouth, bringing it near the door.

"Ready, and be careful! I'm about to swing it!" Applebloom said.

The axe broke the door so all four of them could get in.

"Hey! Do you respect comedy? It takes...like...forever to plan these!" Pinkie said.

"Pinkie!" Applebloom said, "Do you want any refreshments?"

"Well, I'm quite thirsty," Pinkie said, "But then you will have to sit and enjoy the rest of the show!"

"Well, here!" Scootaloo said, giving her the apple juice.

Pinkie drank it.

"Wha...What happened to me?" Pinkie said.

"You kinda...well...a book turned you evil..." Sweetie Belle said.

"Whoa, I didn't think that would work!" Scootaloo whispered.

"Well, how else would this fanfiction go?" Applebloom said.

"You have a point..." Scootaloo said.

"It was horrible! HORRIBLE! I couldn't control myself! Anything that popped into my evil brain would become reality!" Pinkie said, "So the other are like this?"

"Yep," Applebloom said, "Lets see if we if we can change Applejack back!"

* * *

 ** _Twilight's Castle..._**

"Me? Give my kingdom to _YOU?!_ How would you make Ponyville better?" Twilight said.

"I have style and you do not! Your kingdom is dull and uniform!" Rarity said, "I can give Ponyville style!"

Princess Luna, disguised as Nightmare Moon said, "Maybe we could spilt Ponyville in thirds, so we can a third each."

"O-K," Rarity said and Twilight nodded, "I'll have edge of Ponville and Twilight can have the other edge."

"I'll have the middle," Luna said, using her magic to make three glasses of apple juice, "Do we have an agreement?"

"Yes!" Rarity and Twilight said together, both drinking the apple juice.

"Wha...why did I force my fashion on everyone? I feel terrrible," Rarity said.

"I do too," Twilight said.

"Looks like I can change back!" Princess Luna said, turning back to her normal self.

"I thought I was so clever," Twilight said, ashamed of herself.

"We all knew you were a sympathetic pony. It was the book the twisted that," Luna said, "We need to find the others."


	11. We have all been there!

**_Sweet Apple Acres..._**

"O-K, Applejack's over there!" Applebloom said.

"Right, who's going?" Sweetie Belle said.

Pinkie sighed, "I'll go,"

Pinkie approached where Applejack was. Applejack spotted her easily.

"Hey, you! Come back here!" Applejack said.

Pinkie ran in the other direction, while saying, "Wait! I need to tell you something!"

Applejack stopped and said, "Whut is it?"

"You might wanna test your apple juice, you know, so the clients won't be angry!" Pinkie said.

"Hmmm...well sure, but your paying for this here carton!" Applejack said, drinking it slowly, as if it was poison.

"Whoa, that was weird, taking care of those apples, then it became the only thing I cared about. Just apples, apples, apples." Applejack said.

"Well...at least you are better!" Pinkie said.

"Thanks Pinkie," Applejack said, hugging Pinkie.

Zecora, the CMC and Spike walked out of the bush they were hidding in, while Twilight and Rarity were standing next to them.

"Don't worry! We've all been there!" Twilight said.

"Where's Rainbow and Fluttershy?" Applejack said.

"We don't know where Rainbow is, but Fluttershy is starting war against Ponyville!" Spike said.

"Lets find Rainbow, then she can help with Fluttershy!" Applejack said.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere else...**_

"RAINBOW DASH!" Applejack shouted.

" **RAINBOW DASH!** " Pinkie shouted.

Rainbow Dash halted.

"THERE IS NO WAY THAT _RAINBOW DASH_ COULD EVER GET HERE IN 10 SECONDS" Pinkie shouted.

"YEAH!" Scootaloo shouted, "SHE WOULD NEED TO BE THE BEST WONDERBOLT!"

"Huh? The _best_ Wonderbolt. Ohh, I'm 2 times better them all of them!" Rainbow said, flying super fast to all of them.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2..." Rarity counted down, but Rainbow got there when she was at 2.

"Ha! Easy!" Rainbow Dash said.

"You must be thristy! Twilight said, giving her a carton of apple juice.

"Well...sure!" Rainbow said, quickly drinking the juice, "I can even _drink_ quickly!"

"Whoa, what happened? Why was I so concerned with showing off?" Rainbow said.

"A book turned you evil," Scootloo said.

Rainbow Dash hiccupped and then everypony laughed.

Pinkie was cooing, "Awww, your hiccups are sooooo cute!"

Rainbow blushed and said, "Looks like I drank a... _hic..._ little to fast!"

"Fluttershy's leading all the animals to attack Ponyville!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Well I can... _hic_...totally help with that!" Rainbow said.

* * *

 _ **Later...**_

Rainbow Dash had a bucket of apple juice and was flying above Fluttershy.

"Time to... _hic..._ rain down the cure!" Rainbow said.

Rainbow Dash tipped the bucket on Fluttershy.

"Oh, no. What have I done?" Fluttershy said. All of her animals walked away.

"Well, you kinda became... _hic..._ evil!" Rainbow said.

"Now everypony is back to normal!" Twilight said.

"Can you please... _hic_...change everyone in Ponyville back?" Rainbow said, "I... _hic_...think they want there intelligence back!"

"Well, I didn't think I would use it, but I added a reverse switch," Twilight said, pressing the switch.

* * *

So the Mane 6 tidded the town and then they all went to Twilight's castle. And the CMC went to their clubhouse.

"Hmmm...I wonder what whould happen if we were evil?" Scootaloo said.

"Well...I'd have a space in my kingdom for you 2!" Applebloom said.

* * *

 _ **End**_ (Well kinda, I need to write a epilogue).


	12. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

* * *

 _ **Twilight's Castle...**_

"Princess Luna," Twilight said, "I need to do something."

Twilight used her magiic to destroy the book.

"There!" Twilight said.

"You have all benen through so much! I think with your friendship could carry you through anything," Luna said, "Fortunately friendship was agitated by the book,"

"Fortunately? What would happen if... _hic..._ O-K, later I'm sooo gonna get a glass of water," Rainbow said.

"But they are sooooo cute!" Pinkie said.

"If you would of worked together you would of been unstoppable," Luna said, flying back to Canterlot.

* * *

 _ **End...**_ (Yes, it is the End and sorry for the length.)


End file.
